Bronzong
'''Bronzong, labeled the Apathetic Schemer, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island. He was a member of the Great Groudons. Despite being eliminated, he returned to the competition after the merge, although he only stayed for three episodes. Bronzong is also a contestant in Total Pokemon World Tour. He was a member of the Cool Cresselias, and has reached the merge. He was automatically eliminated in Episode 32: Dragon's Den: Beginning of the End. Coverage Personality Bronzong is a complex character, with his character changing a lot over the course of the series. In his original appearance, he was an apathetic, boring, lazy bell who wanted absolutely nothing to do with the challenge. It was originally unknown why he even entered the competition. He would skate by in challenges before he got in trouble and got eliminated. After returning, he showed a more clever side, and had a slightly more manipulative nature, although he was still eliminated fairly quickly. In Total Pokemon World Tour, Bronzong has changed from a lazy player to a scheming, snarky manipulator. Bronzong is shown to be much smarter and with a far stronger drive to win than planned. It is implied that he only ACTED lazy in TPI to lure the players into a false sense of security. Bronzong appears to aimlessly drift through the competition, while he actually pulls the strings behind the scenes, causing eliminations and tricks that no one realizes until it's too late. But under his plots and lies, there is no malice. Bronzong is the closest thing to an emotionless competitor in the series. Hollow, with no form of empathy, Bronzong sees nothing wrong with his actions, as it is a way to play the game. When Gardevoir tries to find a reason to feel bad for him or explain his attitude, Bronzong berates her and claims that there is no reason to feel bad for him. Of all of the villains in the series, Bronzong is probably the least malevolent. Bronzong rarely shows emotions, but he enjoys sassing Mew, and got along well with Rayquaza and Kyogre. He claims not to make friends among the campers, but he shows favoritism towards Gardevoir and Banette, and finds Hypno to be irksome. It is possible that Bronzong was lonely in youth and never really grasped the concept of friendship, but details are unknown. Total Pokemon Island Total Pokemon World Tour: Trivia *Tactics: Bronzong uses unique tactics, like all villains. Unlike the other three "big bads", Bronzong was more of an opportunist- he never specifically targeted any players, but when he saw the opportunity to knock someone out of his way, he took it. Many of the players Bronzong eliminated weren't necessarily threatening (Bellsprout, Electrode, Lileep, Golbat), but he also managed to trip up more experienced competitors (Houndoom, Piloswine). Bronzong's main goal was to slowly cruise to the top, and when the opportunity to take someone out arose, he would take it. This lack of targeting is what helped him stay under radar for so long. * If Bronzong was human, he'd probably dress in baggy, comfortable clothes that didn't really look great. He'd probably look "fairly unkempt". *Despite his emotionless nature, he had a crush on a Xatu teacher in his youth. *Bronzong's fear is fire. *Bronzong may be an antagonist, but he's not exactly as villainous as the other three were. He is shown to be more of a cynical and sarcastic person than an outright mean one. He also has a twisted set of honor, where he repaid the "debt" he owed Gardevoir. *Gardevoir is the contestant he gets along with best- ironically, she's the one who also annoys him the most. *Bronzong is one of the contestants who despises singing, and yet he had to sing two solos, as well as a specialized villain triplet between him, Hypno, and Alakazam. Even more ironically, his solo in "Video Killed the Radio Tower!" won him the rights to host the show. *Bronzong is the only contestant who hosted an actual episode of Total Pokemon, although Bellsprout hosted the Aftermaths with Lileep. *He and Gabite have been eliminated the most out of any contestants at 3. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Males Category:Steel-types Category:Psychic-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Great Groudons members Category:Cool Cresselias members Category:Graceful Gardevoirs members